


I'll take my chances (in a world unknown)

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Series: A Super and a Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, L-Corp Couch, SuperCorp, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: Supercorp post 2x22 finale (I mean, what's season 3? Don't know her.) Much gay, such confessions of love.





	I'll take my chances (in a world unknown)

It's her second glass in five minutes.

 

Of course it is.

 

It's her second glass, because the world nearly ended. Because people nearly died - did die - and hell, she nearly did, too. And it's her second glass because it's been an hour since she sent that message to Kara, and there's been no reply.

 

And she knows about Mon El, or Mike, or whatever his name is. She knows. But she also knows that this can't wait, and if she sits on it any longer, she might just lose her mind.

 

So she's about to call Agent Danvers when the door to her office swings open, hitting the wall with a thud, and Jess is apologising about security or something unimportant.

 

Unimportant, because Kara Danvers is standing in her doorway.

 

There's a nervous, almost deer-in- headlights expression on her face, and her teeth are pulling at her bottom lip, and she wonders - well, used to wonder - How it doesn't bleed.

 

"Lena."

 

It's a half whisper, yet the sound of her voice raises goosebumps on Lena's skin.

 

"I didn't think you'd come," she whispers, not trusting her voice any louder than that, for fear of her subdued terror creeping into it.

 

"I had to."

 

Lena wordlessly gestures for Jess to leave, and Kara approaches her, cautiously, slowly, and Lena almost wonders if she thinks she might run away.

 

As if she could.

 

"Lena..." Kara murmurs, taking the glass pressed into her hand, both of them knowing it won't affect her. She downs it anyway, thinking about how the fiery liquid would taste on the CEO’s lips.

 

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend, Kara," Lena says. She tries hard to make it sound honest, she does, but she knows Kara deserved more. More than someone who belittled her, more than someone who lied, more than someone who manipulated her. Lena is painfully aware of what Kara Danvers deserves, and her apology comes out a little harsher than she'd hoped.

 

Kara doesn't seem to notice, though, or if she does, there’s no hint of it in her eyes. She just nods, placing her empty glass down on the table with a soft sigh that makes Lena's chest tighten with adoration, with love, with terror, because Rao, if she hadn’t screwed things up enough already, this will be it.

 

"It's fine,” Kara promises, her eyes gentle, her tone soft, “But Lena... you saved the world today."

 

Lena scoffs, gratefully accepting the glass of water Kara hands her. Her gaze falls on the red dress, lying crumpled on the floor. Kara visibly gulps at the memory, teeth sinking harder into the soft flesh of her lip.

 

Seconds pass, but it could be hours for all Lena knows as she watches Kara sigh softly.

 

 

_Now or never. Now or never._

 

 

"No," she says, meeting Kara's eyes for the first time. "You saved the world."

 

Kara's eyes widen in shock, and Lena watches as a thousand emotions dance in her eyes, then slowly soften into understanding.

 

"We saved the world," she corrects, placing her warm hand over Lena's perpetually cold one, letting their fingers intertwine. Their bodies are close enough now that she's breathing in the heady musk of Lena's perfume, and a scent that is purely... Lena. And Rao, her heart doesn’t speed up this much, doesn’t pound this hard when she’s launching an alien twice her size halfway to the sun, but now she’s sure it’s about to explode out of her chest, Kryptonian physiology or not.

 

"You know?" she says after a long moment of silence.

 

"I know."

 

There's a long silence.

 

"How long?" Kara breathes a sigh of relief when Lena chuckles lightly, raising a single eyebrow at her in a way that makes Kara wonder if that alone is more likely to kill her than Rhea ever was.

 

"You flew to my office on a bus, Kara Zor El."

 

Kara chokes on her own breath at the sound of her true name from Lena's lips.

 

"You alright there?" Lena asks, smirking slightly.

 

Kara giggles, blushing.

 

"I'm perfect," she replies sarcastically.

 

For the first time, Lena doesn’t regret the liquid courage coursing through her veins – it’s welcome now, not dangerous.

 

"Yeah. Yeah you are."

 

The burning intensity of Lena’s eyes feels more powerful than her own heat visionin that moment. Blood rushes to Kara’s cheeks as she becomes hyperaware of Lena’s hand cupping her cheek, her hand an inch from her thigh. Lena’s thumb brushes the soft swell of Kara’s lip once. Their eyes meet and for what feels like hours, neither of them look away. Her pulse is thudding hard in her ears.

 

“Kara, I… I really want to kiss you,” she murmurs breathlessly, and Kara almost swoons over her accent. “Is that okay?”

 

Kara had just enough time to inhale once before Lena's lips are on hers.

 

A surge of adrenaline rushes through her at the feeling, and it feels like her chest will burst. Before she can think, their lips are moving together, and the only coherent though passing through her mind is of how soft Lena's lips are, and how she wants to live in this moment forever.

 

They break apart panting, and Kara tries not to shiver when she feels Lena's breath on her neck, feels her fingers tangling in her hair.

 

"I love you, Kara," Lena whispers, her voice full of torture and full of love. She exhales shakily as Kara reaches unconsciously for her hand. Lena looks more terrified than Kara's ever seen her before. It's as if the prospect of Kara’s rejection is more painful than her family’s betrayal ever was.

 

"And I love you," Kara says softly, cupping her cheek as she loses herself in the depths of Lena's eyes.

 

Lena kisses her once, softly, and Kara fights back a groan when she feels Lena's tongue brush against her lip.

 

Eventually she has to pull away.

 

"Lena," she gasps, chest heaving. Lena sighs at the implications of Kara's exclamation, content if it was the last sound she'd ever hear.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You... you're not sober. You need to rest. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?" Her voice is gentle and she prays to every God she’s ever heard of that Lena doesn't feel unwanted.

 

Because Rao, does she want her.

 

"Please... just don't leave," Lena begs, and she sounds so alone, so innocent, so... broken, that makes Kara’s chest ache in a way that means she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life proving to Lena that she’ll never be alone again, and that Supergirl would cheerfully murder anyone who dreams of hurting her.

 

"I will never leave you, my Lena. I promise."

 

 

__________

 

 

 

They end up at Kara's apartment, partly because neither of them could stand to be alone right now – especially now, after Lillian’s radio silence – and partly because because Kara’s apartment, with its cross-stitch cushions and pastel quirks feels more like home than Lena’s abandoned penthouse ever could. Or maybe it just feels like home, simply because Kara, Kara, Kara.

 

 

Lena steps out of the bathroom with damp hair and a sheepish grin, taking in Kara’s star struck expression at the sight of Lena Luthor in her. Damn. Shirt.

 

Kara hands her a glass of water in silence, adrenal glands going into overdrive when Lena’s lips brush her cheek.

 

"Do you... do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Lena murmurs, lips at Kara’s collarbone. Her tone is bordering on what Kara can only describe as indecent – not that she’s complaining, of course.

 

"Don't be silly, get in here.”

 

Kara grins back at her and climbs into bed next to her. Lena snuggles up to her, pressing her warm body against Kara's front. Kara sighs softly, trying not to think about how close their bodies are together.

 

"Lena?" Kara asks timidly, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

 

Lena turns her head to face her for a moment, studying her face.

 

"I know why you had to do it. You're forgiven." She chuckles lightly, smiling as she brushes Kara's hair out of her face. She winks, and Kara wonders briefly how they were ever ‘just friends’ in the first place, because this woman is her own brand of kryptonite.

 

“You’re the best,” Kara smiles into her hair.

 

“Well, good, because that’s exactly what you deserve.”

 

"Goodnight, Lena."

 

"Goodnight, Supergirl.”


End file.
